The Search For The Truth
by DidIStepOnYourMoment45
Summary: The hologram flickered to life, "If you are watching this, I'm dead." The people gathered gasped, "Everyone who I have ever loved is dead, They were killed, murdered, by those who tried to use us to stay in power." The audience stared fixated up a the projection. "Now that we are all gone what really happened will be set free, and so begins the search, for the truth.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sad day for all of Oz.

For weeks their fearless ruler had been deteriorating in their health, until she had passed around a week ago.

The Ozians wallowed in their grief, today there was no speaking of who would rule, or other problems, today was a day of respect. They made their way to the large hall, where the funeral was being held, and silently went in, thinking of all that had happened under her rule.

As some people walked to seats they wondered aloud why no one was sitting in the front two rows, until they saw the "friends and family" sign put on each chair. Shrugging this off as the fact that they probably hadn't arrived yet. As the time grew closer to three a-clock some started to get impacent, as others waited silently. On the hour, a minister stood up and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to honor Lady Galinda Upland, ruler of Oz, who has departed us on a great new trip of her own."

He led prayers in many religions since no one knew what their ruler believed in, and then read the last will and testament.

The priest unrolled the scroll and started to read. With a puzzled look on his face he read aloud "Look up". He looked up around the same time the mass of people did, and saw, a magical projection flicker to life.

"Hello everyone" said the giant picture of Lady Glinda, and startled every single person in the hall.

"Glinda the good, that's what they call me. How can people even call me that, how can they blindly ignore the facts staring them straight in the face.

Our government has been lying far too long, and many have suffered, and the blame has been defected onto innocents. I have made a some changes to government policy for when I die. When this video is played at my funeral, I will be releasing all government documents, even the extremely classified ones. Our government has been lying for too long, I wasn't able to change it during my life, but at least I can die knowing I actually changed one thing for good.

Also, as of today, Oz is a democracy, you will elect your leaders and representatives to power, and they will have terms, unlike previous rulers.

This should put a check and balance system into place in the government, and make Oz a better place.

I'll bet most of you are wondering why none of my friends and family are here, the fact is simple, they are all dead. They were killed off, because they stood firm for what they believed in, or as leverage against me, and others.

My best friend dared defy the people in power, and she was blamed for horrible things others committed. I stood by and was forced to celebrate when she died.

I'm not good, I don't know why people insist on calling my that, I have done horrible things, I am certainly not good, I have abandoned people when the needed me most, I am the reason most of them are dead, I judged people upon first looks, and attitude, blinded by myself, selfish.

One thing I have learned, that was a lesson too late, is that you should never be quick to judge people, they can be the best person you've ever known, just get to know them first.

My one last thing I wish to let you know, life is not black and white, life is not good or evil, no one is defined by them.

Every person has a reason for doing what they are doing.

People aren't in white and black, they are a shade of gray. It is our choices that define who we are, but there is always a motive, something causes us to do what we do, always remember that.

I knew someone who was shunned because of her looks, but was one of the best people I've ever met. She was the brightest, but also the the least popular, I was mean to her before I got to actually know her.

People thought she was nothing more than what was on the outside, a horrifying sight, as others called it, which made people treat her horribly, she had every good intention in the end, and fought for what was right.

Sacrificing her life in the process.

People of Oz, I ask you not to repeat these mistakes, and accept everyone.

I am now gone, but that doesn't mean that change stops, change should bring about a new era in history."

Glinda turned to look directly at the camera, her glass intenceifying the room.

"I speak now to one person, that person knows who they are, and that they deserve what they got.

I ask you to try to make amends for the people you have killed, and all of the wrongs you have committed.

You are the only person still alive that knows the truth, no matter how twisted you may be. Do good, for the betterment of Oz and for yourself."

With a sigh, Glinda lessened her gaze, and looked more off to the side of the frame.

"Goodbye, I am finally ready to go, I hope the best for Oz and its future."

And with that the hologram flickered off, leaving a startled but silent audience.

With all of that, no one noticed the couple sitting in the third row.

As the coffin, was cremated, no one noticed the fact that there was simply no one in it. And no one took notice of the short bouncy figure, wrapped in a dark black cloak, move over towards the couple and walk off with them together into the brilliant sunlight.

 **AN: Hey, I have been sort of writing this on the side of my bigger story, Secrets That Should Be Known, for a bit now and I wanted to start posting.**

 **Just like my other story, I don't have all of this typed up so bear with me, as I attempt to not completely fail at posting every once in a while.**

 **I know that literally every single person includes this in their story, but a little review would brighten my day, and give me some much needed feedback on what you all think!**

 **That review button loves you, do you love it?**


	2. Obvious

**So life is boring and dreary, you know the normal stuff. I had a great Wicked 15, it was amazifying. Here's chapter 2...**

The guards stormed around southstairs interrogating all of the prisoners about Glinda's last message. Almost a month had passed since the funeral, and Oz was slowly adjusting to the new system of government, so the gale force finally had time to learn about the message's secret meanings.

The entirety of Southstairs population had all been asked except for one person. Whose cell rest in the deepest, darkest, part of the prison, locked up so securely that there was not even a wish of escape. The guards rounded the corner, and came face to face with the prisoner.

"Madame Morrible" the capitan uttered, in a strong deep voice, showing confidence, but the quaver seemed to suggest otherwise.

"Why hello there Capitan. Why the unexpected visit?" Came the witch's reply, a smirk some how conveyed throughout her words.

With no verbal response the Capitan pulled up the hologram of the final message of Glinda the Good. As the magic hologram began to play, he saw a change in the horrible fish woman's demeanor.

As Glinda's friends and family was mentioned, she had a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, smug, but not overly.

When Glinda mentioned judging people, morrible got a far away look in her eyes, all without detaching her eyes from the message.

Towards the end, when Glinda addressed the certain person, she seemed even more attentive than before, if that was possible. As the hologram stopped, and the magic shut down, they sat in silence for almost a minute. Slowly the captain asked her "Do you know who she is talking about here?", in a quickly fired retort she spat out "yes, she was addressing me."

The Captain was startled by this, and that he had finally found the addressee, of the ending of the message. "Then who is this friend that she speaks of, who was judged, and bullied for being different? Who was killed for what she believed it?" The captain asked in a curious tone.

Madame Morrible then replied " Why isn't that part obvious? There's only one person she could possibly be talking about. Miss Elphaba Thropp."


End file.
